1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage containers and more particularly pertains to a new storage box for scaffolds for securing between vertical supports of a scaffold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art storage containers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,684 to Miller et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,026 to Marsh; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,737 to Farmer, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,713 to Hamilton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,959 to King; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,049 to Schmidt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new storage box for scaffolds. The inventive device includes a box portion having a rectangular configuration. The box portion has an open upper end, a closed lower end, a pair of long opposed side walls, and a pair of short opposed end walls. The box portion includes a lid hingedly secured to an upper rear edge thereof for selectively covering the open upper end. Two sets of prongs are secured to exterior surfaces of the pair of short opposed end walls of the box portion. The prongs are vertically oriented with a channel formed therebetween. The channels are dimensioned for engaging vertical support poles of a scaffold.
In these respects, the storage box for scaffolds according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing between vertical supports of a scaffold.